mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Xerotic Meerkat Project
Xerotic Meerkat Project '''is a ficnional reserch project for a fan fiction that is located on a made believe planet called Veltha. The project started in the year 2000 with three mob and these mobs later led to new mobs. Current Mobs '''Elves Mobs | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|Voodoo | style="vertical-align: top;"|V | style="vertical-align: top;"|Taboo E | style="vertical-align: top;"|Ozzy Y | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| |} e Elves were formed in 2001 by three Winx females and three Pegasus males. Fairy and Elf settled down as the dominant pair. Many Elves have formed other group. One of the most famous is Echo who is the dominant female of the Hobbits Hobbits Mob The Hobbits was formed in 2005 by a lost Elves splinter and Whiskers males. Echo and Shakespeare took dominance the group. Muchkins Mob The Munchkins was formed in 2005 by wild females and Whiskers males. Mimmie first took dominancw with Ragga Muffin but after she died Mittens took dominance and Mitch over threw Ragga Muffins. Pegasus' Mob' The Pegasus is one of the first mobs formed in 2000 by seven wild meerkats. The first dominant female was a meerkat named Hydra and her mate was Cupid. After they died five year later Chimera and Adonis took dominance. Sprites Mob The Sprites was formed in 2005 by two Winx females who had formed the Elves and thee Martians males. Sprite and Zim took dominance of the group. Wizards Mob The Wizards was formed in 2006 by Lazuli females and Elves males who had formed the Hobbits. Pancake and Warlock took rthe dominant positions. Voodoo Mob The Voodoo was formed 2005 by four evicted Elves females and three Young Ones males. Ozzy took male dominance but female dominance was foughtover byby litter-mates sisters Scarlet and Taboo. Scarlet first assumed female dominance but she was ousted by Taboo and took dominance. Lost Mobs Martians Mob The Martians was formed in 2001 by nine wild meerkats. The first dominant pair was Aelita and Marty. After Aelita died her duaghter Gaz and Malvin took dominance. Gaz died after a fours year reign, the group could no longer be traced. Saturns Mob The Saturns was formed in 2000 by Winx females and Martians males. Dib took dominance with Musa as dominant female. However she was overthrown by Tecna. After her death Alfea took dominance. She wasn't very productive and the groups numbers fell. Dib left the group with sone of his sons and seven wild males joined the last thre females. The group was no longer follow. Alfea was found dead two months later. Winx Mob The Winx was fromed in 2000 by seven wild meerkats. Bloom and Sky were the dominant pair. After Bloom was predated Layla took dominance but she was over thrown by Stella. Sky stopped acting as dominant male and started to rove. Brandon took dominance but Sky over threw him taking back dominance. The group was lost to due a faulty collar. Reseachers 'Jarold Kipper '(Head of the Reseachers) He is in charge of the Project and is one of the founders. He worked with the Saturns till they were lost. He works with the Elves now. 'Matty Freeheart '(Vice President) He was on of the founders and is second in commands and works with the Pagesus. 'Kimmy Peterson '(Manager of the Financial Concerns) She was one of the founders and keeps the project's budget. She used to work with the Winx but now she works with the Muchkins. 'Joans Johnson '(Manager of Events) He managers visitors and film crews and wa sone of the founders. He used to work with the Martains but now he works with the Wizards. 'Marta Lass'er (Reseacher) A reseacher, she works with the Sprites. 'David Beck '(Reseacher) A resecher that works with Hobbits and is training Kaly. 'Jessie Dagwood '(Reseacher) A reseacher that works with the Voodoo. 'Kaly Ivins '(Newest Reseacher) The nesest reseacher, he is in training. Category:Meerkat Projects